Conventional microwave ovens have a microwave emitting source which discharges microwaves into the oven interior. A microwave diffuser is normally employed to disburse the microwaves within the cooking compartment. The diffuser is normally in the form of a rotating blade which scatters the microwaves, but which also tends to cause them to disburse in a circular or cyclonic pattern. As a result, food placed within the cooking compartment and arranged in a haphazard pattern are subjected to varying intensities of microwave exposure, thus resulting in nonuniform cooking.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a cooking utensil for such a microwave oven to more efficiently and effectively utilize the microwave disbursing pattern to achieve uniform cooking. More specifically, this invention contemplates the use of a cooking utensil of a circular shape and located in a central position to uniformly achieve maximum exposure to the disbursed microwaves whereby uniform cooking is achieved. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.